A Phone Call
by PageMisstress
Summary: Kai gets a phone call from someone, and must leave Tyson, against his will. Stuck for ideas at the mo. Rated more for violence than adult themes. Yaoi, KaiTyson.


**Ooooh, spooky stuff! So, like the others, this one came to me in the middle of the night. Sorry for the huge lack of stuff lately, but my mom found my stuff, and was... not happy. So until she talks it over with my DAD (cringe) I'm not allowed to post anything, meaning I have to sneak it on. . Gah. **

**Anyway, this will be a muli-chapter thingy, if I can think up a middle. No title really. Enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah, it yaoi, or boyxboy for those who don't know, KaiTyson, but mild for right now. And I don't own Beyblade etc. **

* * *

Kai settled in his chair, glad of the quiet in which he could finally read his book. That was one of the biggest downside to living with Tyson- a lack of any peace to speak of. But now Tyson was out, he was in, and he got a chance for some serious Kai-time.

Then, the phone rang.

He swore and got up.

"Hello?" he snapped. If it was a telemarketer, so help him...

"Hello Kai." A cold fist clamped around his heart. That voice, the voice that had haunted him for so long, the voice he had thought he'd escaped...

"Boris." A cold chuckle.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. Whatever will we do with you, hmm?" Kai gathered his courage.

"What do you want?" he demanded, hoping Boris didn't hear the tremble in his voice.

"I have a little favor I'd like you to do for me." Kai responded with two words not generally used in normal conversation. Another laugh. Then-

"I hear you're living with that Granger fellow now." Fear, not for himself, but for Tyson, filled Kai.

"What if I am?"

"It would be such a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?" Kai felt frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe... thoughts of the kind of things Boris was capable ran through his head.

"No..."

"Of course, if you helped me..." Damnit. Boris had him over a barrel, and they both knew it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ah, excellent. Go to the Holland Motel outside of town. Ask for room 18. Further instruction will be given to you then. Don't forget to pack. You'll be gone awhile. Oh, and Hiwatari?" Boris' voice went from cat-playing-with-the-mouse's-head-sing-song to cold and sharp like a broken window in winter. "Don't even think about leaving a not behind. If you do, Granger might have a little... accident." There was a click, and the dial tone, but Kai didn't move. After a minute, he slowly put the phone back in its cradle, but stayed staring blankly at the wall.

"Kai, sorry I'm so late, but I- Kai? Kai? Hello..." Silence. "Kai?" No reply. "Did he go out? He would have left a note..." Tyson stepped into their room, and saw a closet door had been left open. Heart thudding in his chest, cold dread trickling through him, he opened a dresser drawer. Several items of Kai's clothing were missing.

"No..." he flung open the door to the closet where they kept the suitcases, and saw that one was missing. "NO!" He dashed for the phone and clumsily dialed Kai's number.

Kai glanced down at the phone and saw it was Tyson calling. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. For Tyson's sake, he couldn't answer.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"God, Kai, come on, please pick up."

"You've reached Kai Hiwatari; sorry I can't come to the phone right now-"

"Damnit!"

"-Leave a message and I'll get back to you later."

-Beep-

"Kai, its Tyson, wh-where are you? What's going on? I-I know we've had a few arguments lately, but that's no reason to...to..." Tyson stifled a sob, unable to say the words that roared in his head, almost choking him. "Please Kai, call me, okay? We can work this out, I promise, I'll do anything, just don't... please. Don't go, Kai. I love you." He hung up and stared blankly at the phone. Feeling raw and hollow, he crawled into a corner, and curled into a ball.

"Don't leave again..." he whispered. He put his head on his knees and started to cry.

* * *

**WAH! Poor Tyson. ;; And poor me. I've got the beginning and the end all worked out, I just need the middle. If anyone has any ideas, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD tell me. I will give full credit, and you get a cookie.**

**R&R, flames will be used to spice up my pizza. :D **


End file.
